


【约策】不离  pwp

by q_ci077



Category: - - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ci077/pseuds/q_ci077





	【约策】不离  pwp

长城外的风沙依旧，城墙里的人又一次击退了魔种的侵袭。

一切都有条不紊的进行着，只除了百里守约受了一点伤，跃上城墙的魔种咆哮着向他拍来时，因为太过专注于玄策那一头的战况，让他躲闪不及。

虽然最后有惊无险，但花木兰还是下令让守约好生休养一段时间，免去了他巡夜的任务。

这期间，玄策一手操办了的饮食起居，甚至都不让守约下床活动，只让他安心静养。

但其实他已经没有大碍了，只是玄策依旧不放心，每当守约试图下床活动活动已经生锈的四肢时，总是一脸紧张地跟在他后面，看得守约心有戚戚。

这天玄策巡夜归来，看见守约穿着里衣坐在长廊上，靠着廊柱睡着了。

他将手中的飞镰放好，转身去房间里找了一件自己的斗篷，动作轻柔地将斗篷披在守约身上，挨着他坐了下来。

守约嘴角勾起一点弧度，依旧闭着眼睛道：

“回来了吗？”

玄策一愣，醒着的吗？

“怎么坐在这里？醒着的就回房间吧。”

守约跟没骨头一样直接倒在玄策身上，玄策连忙将他上半身揽进怀里，紧张地问道：

“怎么了？”

“嗯……玄策会照顾人了，真不错。”守约在他怀里蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的姿势躺平，睁开眼笑道。

“……”

玄策并不理会他，伸手将斗篷为他裹紧，又掖了掖，避免夜晚愈发凄厉的风灌进去。

守约带着笑意看他做这一切，伸手将玄策垂下来的头发别到耳后，在玄策不自在的抖动着耳朵的时候终于放过了他，轻声问道：

“玄策今天好像不太高兴？”

玄策的手顿了顿，状似无意地说：

“哥哥，你是不是觉得我很没用，没有办法保护你。”

守约一怔，想直起身来，又被玄策压了回去，还保持住在怀里的姿势。

“否则魔种来袭时，也不会害你一直记挂着我，被钻了空子……”

“你很好，当时是我不够专注。”守约打断他，伸手捉住玄策压住他的手，正色道。

玄策没有回答，只是一瞬不瞬地盯着守约的眼睛，红色的眼仁像是要滴出血来一般。

守约等了半天没等到下文，内心也是有些焦急。

自重逢后，玄策什么都跟他讲，追在自己身后生怕自己听不进去，现下却是什么都不讲了，反而让他觉得有些捉摸不透了。

他直起身来，抖开斗篷将两人裹住，收紧双臂，将玄策囚在了怀里，有力的臂膀钳得玄策差点透不过气来。

玄策急忙去推他：“你的伤……”

守约却是嘘了一声，示意玄策安静，不容置喙地将他搂得更紧，斟酌着开口道：

“玄策，当时我会分神的确是因为你。”

玄策安静地趴在他的怀里，抓着他衣服的手指却渐渐收紧。

守约继续道：

“我总是忍不住去看我的弟弟，他还好吗？能够应付得来吗？他会不会受伤？”

“我真的很担心这个。”

“担心到无暇顾及我自己，我真的害怕一个错眼，你又不见了。”

玄策艰难地开口道：

“所以其实还是为了我，你才会受伤的，是我不够强大，才会让你为我操心。”

守约摇了摇头，否认了。

“你错了，无论你是否强大到无人可比，我始终会牵挂你，这是我的本能，我知道在瞬息万变的战场上这样很不好，可我控制不住，我在心里告诉自己一万遍，玄策很强，很厉害，他不需要我的保护。”  
说完，守约弯了弯眼睛：  
“可我做不到啊——”  
“我做不到就那么放心的让你去面对这些，哪怕我知道你的飞镰能够将敌人砍成两段，可那又怎么样呢？我依然会忍不住的分出注意力给你。”  
“所以——玄策你就不要自责了，这其实跟你没有关系的啊……”

心头热起来，鼻子反而酸了，玄策不知怎地忽然委屈了起来，面对千军万马也能面不改色的杀神百里玄策此刻竟变回了那个在哥哥背上委屈撒娇的小孩，他抓着守约的袖子哽咽道：

“真的不是因为我拖累你吗？”

守约轻轻地弹了一下他的额头，眉眼弯弯：

“我再也不愿意让你消失在我的视线里了。”

玄策猛地一怔，他等这句话等了太久，仿佛在凄风苦雨里一身泥泞的路人，忽然被一双温暖干燥的手拉了起来，那些沉沉压在双肩的东西与锁在心里的怨恨，就这么简简单单地被守约一句话给拨了去。

守约将他的头压在自己肩窝，轻轻拍着他的后背，恍若玄策幼时那般语带笑意哄道：

“乖，玄策，不哭不哭哦。”

饶是玄策再有委屈，也被他这两声“乖”给喊没了，于是他开怀地笑了，翻身跪了起来，探过身去堵住了守约的嘴巴，把那些来不及宣泄的情感都融化在了亲吻里。

守约将他的手扣在手心里，眼里满是笑意，回吻过去。

引线被点燃，两人激烈地吻到一块儿，嘴唇像被粘住似的黏在一起，舌头在嘴唇围成的墙里互相推搡挤压。

守约从玄策的嘴唇挪到脖颈处，吻他的侧颈，不出所料，玄策颤抖了起来，从嘴里挤出了一声呻吟。

守约轻声一笑，附在他耳边压低了声音：

“还是像小时候那么怕痒……”

玄策喘了两声，有些羞恼地瞪了他一眼，守约不再多言，偏过头继续吻下去，沿着颈旁的血管，吻到凹陷的锁骨，舌尖在颈窝里打转。

天色已经很深了，微凉的晚风拂过长廊，玄策大口喘息着，他用最后一丝理智捏了捏守约的后颈，在对方扯开自己的衣服之前说道：

“回……回房间去，你会冷。”

守约停下近乎疯狂的亲吻，两人喘息未停，起伏的胸膛互相挤压着对方的胸口，传来擂鼓般的心跳，守约恋恋不舍地亲了亲玄策的喉结，起身猛地将玄策打横抱了起来，往房间里走去。

他不算温柔地将玄策扔到床上，玄策还来不及抱怨，守约扒下了他的裤子，直接埋首进他的双腿间。

一声惊呼几乎梗在了胸口。

他拼尽全力才抑制住想要尖叫的冲动，从身下传来的绝顶快感让他脸上尚未褪去的绯红变得更加艳丽。激起的电流从尾椎一路窜到头顶，玄策整个人向后仰去，绷紧了后背，后脑在枕头上无措的来回蹭。像是一团水雾迷茫了上来，迷糊了他的视线，现在他连天花板也看不清了，身体沉下去，沉入这欲望的漩涡里。

“嗯……啊……哥哥……别……别这样……”

他缺氧似的大口喘息着，手指伸进守约的头发里，无意识的来回揉弄，弓起的身体弧线不时起伏着。

玄策羸弱的抗拒声被守约无视掉，现在他正吞吐着玄策的性器，用舌头卷着玄策圆润的头部，不时吞咽下那里沁出的津液，他一边用手不断的搓揉着阴茎的表皮，不时挑逗着玄策的囊袋，用沾满口水的手指挤进玄策的臀缝间，把那里弄得又黏又湿。

“啊啊——”玄策终于再也忍耐不住，将头埋进枕头里，失声尖叫。快感逼得他无处可逃，浑身像火烧一般发烫。

“玄策……”守约不知道什么时候靠了过来，搂住他火热的身躯，重新与他接吻，玄策伸手搂上了他的颈，迷迷糊糊地回应着他，仿佛连灵魂都被守约牵制在手中一般。

守约将他的手捉住，引着他摸到了两人交叠在一起高昂的性器，命令一般说道：

“帮我。”

玄策身体都要热得融化了，四肢关节染上了红，他听话的用手握住，来回套弄着。

守约将手指刺入玄策的后穴，来回扩张着。轻车熟路地便找到了玄策的敏感点，用力一挤压，就感觉玄策浑身筛糠一般抖了起来，与他紧贴着的玄策的性器抖动了两下，接着便是一热，射出了精液。

玄策彻底没了力，松手放开了两人的阴茎，腰肢僵硬又颤抖着往下滑。守约一把捞过他的腰，将阴茎对准他的后穴，缓慢地沉了进去。

守约进来的那瞬间玄策叫不出声，只能张大嘴呼吸，身体僵硬着，直到守约抽出顶了第二下时，他才像找回了自己的声音一般，长长地呻吟一声，像被撞得破碎的气泡一样。

守约扣着他的腰，将自己深深地埋进去，他俯下身去亲吻玄策的唇，这个姿势让他的阴茎埋得更深，一下子就顶在刚刚让玄策爽得直接射精了的地方。

玄策张大了嘴，无声地尖叫着，脚趾蜷缩起来在床单上磨蹭着，他像烂泥一样被守约操得全身痉挛，话都没法说，一张口就是扭曲又模糊的哭腔。

守约捞起他的两条腿，让他夹住自己的腰，一边压低了嗓子问他舒服吗，玄策胡乱地点头，没忍住发出像是哭泣一样的呻吟，守约又将自己硬得要爆炸的阴茎重重地顶进去，玄策的呻吟还没结束就被他打散成断断续续的喘叫，眼眶开始冒出水汽来。

守约伸出一只手将他的脑袋按在枕头上不让他动，下身狠狠地撞击着，每一次都完美的撞到穴心深处，他俯下身去亲吻玄策的耳朵，惹得玄策不住的颤抖。

“啊——不要——”

守约才不管他要不要，凑上去咬住他的下唇，下身不停耸动着，玄策在他的亲吻下慢慢回过神来，双手攀上他的脖子，带着鼻音的哼着。

守约用舌头将玄策沁出眼角的泪珠卷了去，动作既煽情又性感，玄策舔了舔嘴角，微张着嘴，只能条件反射一般随着守约一抽一插的动作哼唧哭喘，全身都发着红色的热意，薄薄的汗水覆盖在颤栗的皮肤上，每被顶一次敏感的软肉就会发出拔高的尖叫，一下说不要了一下又说哥哥好舒服，近乎崩溃地沉溺在肉体欢愉下，肠肉捣弄的咕啾水声没停过。

带着热气的汗水流进了守约的眼里，他伸手抹了抹，跪坐起来，一把将玄策拉起钉在自己的阴茎上，沙哑的声音刺激着玄策的耳廓：

“自己动。”

角度的变换让玄策眯着眼又叫了两声，他将手扶住守约的肩膀，尝试着自己上下套弄，一边盯着守约难得一见的失控表情，爽得头昏眼花。

守约双手向后支撑着自己，不时向上顶着胯催促着玄策，玄策咿呀着发出委屈的声音，这声音让守约受不了，他猛地推开玄策，直接将他掀翻让呈跪姿上半身趴伏在床上，顶了进去。

玄策发出听着痛苦但又夹杂欢愉跟舒爽的哭叫声，守约让他跪稳，扣着他的腰，粗大的阴茎在滚烫窄径里前后滑动着，将深处的肉道搅得泥泞不堪，玄策被他顶得一次次往前扑去又被他强硬的捞了回来。

“太深了——哥哥——”

这个姿势能进入得最深，深到玄策都有些接受不了，敏感点被不断戳刺着，让他控制不住眼泪流了满脸。

“不要了……不要了！！！”

守约喘着粗气，一边俯下身去亲吻他的背脊，激得玄策又是一阵颤栗，喉咙里发出一声变调的呻吟，火热的肉穴也猛地夹紧了守约的阴茎，守约闷哼一声，加快了抽插的频率，简陋的床在摇晃中发出刺耳的吱嘎声。

守约把玄策抱下床，让他倚着墙壁接受他的抽插，玄策双腿发软，维持不住这个姿势，两人双双滚到地上去。

守约有意识做了玄策的肉垫，抱着他一下一下挺动着胯部，玄策仰着头无声的尖叫，嘴里已经爽得发不出任何声音，他流着眼泪不停地喘气，只有身体深处，性器咬合的地方在火热跳动着，他俯下身去搂住守约的脖子，与他胸膛相贴，两人的心脏一左一右跳动着。

“好烫……好深……我要死了……”

身下的快感已经浓烈到要爆裂的地步，终于玄策绞紧了后穴，尖叫一声，将白浊喷溅到了守约的小腹。守约也蓦地沙哑着嗓子呻吟了一声，伸手抓住玄策的手，与他十指相扣，挺动着将精液射进了玄策的后穴深处。

玄策被烫得浑身颤抖，脱力地倒在守约身上，守约伸手将他搂紧，狠狠地亲吻了一下他的额头。

两人平复着喘息，玄策懒懒地将手指放在守约的胸膛上画着圈，守约一只手搂着他，一只手枕在脑后，低头看着他，浅浅地笑了。

半晌，玄策支起身子想要将守约拉起来。

“到床上去吧，地上凉，嘶——”

他皱着眉头小心地变换了一下姿势，守约连忙站起身将他抱起，轻柔地放在床上，披了件外衣转身出去打了一盆水进来。

玄策红着脸任由守约帮他清理，守约好笑地探过身去咬了咬他的鼻尖，揶揄道：

“刚刚叫的那么大声，现在害羞什么？”

玄策恼怒地推开他，守约也不再闹他，专心给他清理起来。

两人清理完毕后，守约上床拉过被子将两人裹住，玄策钻进他的怀里找了个舒服的姿势，惬意地舒了一口气。

守约亲昵地吻了吻他的脸颊，将他搂紧，感叹一声，继续着之前的话题：

“玄策真是长大了……都会想要保护哥哥了。” 

玄策扣着他的手心，眼神晶亮：

“只有把哥哥保护好了，我们才不会分离。”

守约一怔，然后凑过去，与他额头相抵，弯起眼睛轻声说：

“是，永远不分离。”


End file.
